Technical Field
The embodiments of the invention relates to a fluid flow metering device and a method thereof.
Related Art
From home to various large buildings, fluid flow meters such as water meters or gas meters are widely used in daily life for measuring fluid flow. A smart meter proposed for measuring the fluid flow is gradually popular recently. The smart meter is applied to kilowatt-hour meter in the beginning, and is then developed to measure fluid flow of water and gas, etc. Different from the power measurement, when the smart meter is used for measuring the fluid flow, power consumption issue has to be considered. Moreover, duration of measurement of the water meter or the gas meter is very long, while power supply of a battery therefore is limited. When the power of the battery is exhausted, the smart meter may stop operating and probably cuts off supply of water or gas, which may cause great inconvenience to the user.